In order to dispense treatments onto a field, agricultural implements commonly include a frame, a set of wheels, a tank for storing a treatment to be dispensed, and a set of booms having fold structure. Each boom typically includes an inner boom portion positioned closest to the implement, an outer boom portion, a breakaway portion positioned furthest from the implement, and a single-acting hinge, or pivot axis, positioned between each portion enabling the boom to fold.
In a working position the inner boom portion, the outer boom portion, and the breakaway portion are typically aligned lengthwise and positioned perpendicular to the agricultural implement for spraying a maximum field width. In a transport position, the booms are folded in order to meet agricultural implement transport width requirements on public roads. The breakaway portion is typically folded 180 degrees sideways back by the outer boom portion. The outer boom portion is typically folded 180 degrees upwards onto the inner boom portion. The inner boom portion is then typically folded 90 degrees sideways next to the agricultural implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,930 discloses a double-acting hinge positioned between a first boom portion and a second boom portion. The double-acting hinge allows for a first 90 degree fold and a second 90 degree fold of the second boom portion relative to the first boom portion.
A double-acting hinge that would allow a first fold that is greater than 90 degrees and a second fold that is greater than 90 degrees would allow for more folding arrangements between portions in order to meet a desired fold width, fold height, or other requirement.